Spinal implants such as spinal interbody fusion devices are used to treat degenerative disc disease and other damages or defects in the spinal disc between adjacent vertebrae. The disc may be herniated or suffering from a variety of degenerative conditions, such that the anatomical function of the spinal disc is disrupted. Most prevalent surgical treatment for these conditions is to fuse the two vertebrae surrounding the affected disc. In most cases, the entire disc will be removed, except for a portion of the annulus, by way of a discectomy procedure. A spinal fusion device is then introduced into the intradiscal space and suitable bone graft or bone substitute material is placed substantially in and/or adjacent the device in order to promote fusion between two adjacent vertebrae.
Certain spinal devices for achieving fusion are also expandable so as to correct disc height between the adjacent vertebrae. Examples of expandable interbody fusion devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,998 entitled “Tissue Distraction Device”, which issued on Jul. 22, 2003 (the '998 patent), U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,688 entitled “Expandable Interbody Fusion Device”, which issued on Apr. 26, 2011 (the '688 patent), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,867 entitled “Expandable Interbody Fusion Device”, which issued on Jun. 28, 2011 (the '867 patent). The '998 patent, the '688 patent and the '867 patent each discloses sequentially introducing in situ a series of elongate inserts referred to as wafers in a percutaneous approach to incrementally distract opposing vertebral bodies to stabilize the spine and correct spinal height, the wafers including features that allow adjacent wafers to interlock in multiple degrees of freedom. The '998 patent, the '688 patent and the '867 patent are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, the disclosures of these patents being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
An issue that has arisen regarding such interbody fusion devices that use inserts or wafers to incrementally expand such devices is the determination of when full expansion has been achieved as a result of ligamentotaxis and no further inserts may be inserted. It is therefore desirable for a surgeon to know when a sufficient number of inserts has been introduced to stabilize the spine and correct spinal height and whether any additional inserts may be introduced. One approach addressing this issue is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,828,019, entitled “Inserter for Expanding an Expandable Interbody Fusion Device”, issued on Sep. 9, 2014 (“the '019 patent”) and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved expandable interbody fusion device and inserter to expand and insert such a device, including the capability to determine when proper expansion of the device has been achieved and no further inserts may be introduced.